the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Betty Ross
'''Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross' is a scientist, as well as a professor at Culver University. She is Bruce Banner's former girlfriend, but rarely gets to see him since his exposure to Gamma Radiation, turning him into the Hulk. Biography Early Life Betty Ross met Bruce Banner in college, where they fell in love. After college, Betty and Bruce worked at Culver University as a cellular biologists.The Incredible Hulk Gamma Accident Betty was assisting Bruce Banner with the Gamma Pulse experiment in the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project that resulted in the unintentional creation of the Hulk: a large, strong, green, being that Bruce, from that moment on, would turn into when his heartbeat got too fast or when he becomes very angry. The resulting accident in the lab caused Betty to be injured and taken to the hospital. When she awoke, she found that Bruce had already left. Bruce later quit his job and left in search of a cure to his unwilling transformations. When Betty returned to work, her father, General Thaddeus Ross, had all of her work and data on the Gamma Pulse experiment taken away, but she had already made a back-up version in case Bruce would ever come back. Bruce's Return Bruce Banner eventually returned to Culver University, but not with the intentions to meet her. She however accidentally saw him, and forced him to stay the night, giving him a copy of the gamma experiment data that he required. The next day before Banner left, Leonard Samson informed General Thaddeus Ross. A battle ensued on the campus of Culver University which leads to Banner transforming into Hulk. During the battle, Hulk was shown to connect with Betty at multiple levels, as he realised that she is the only one without the intention to hurt him. This resulted in his anger increasing when he saw Betty being hassled by Army Soldiers. With the fight over, Betty approached him, being the only one who was not hurt in his presence. Hulk ensured her safety when a helicopter crashed upon them, and took her to the Smoky Mountain National Forest after she passed out. Upon gaining conscience, she connected with Hulk as no one had ever before, with Hulk demonstrating the intent to protect her in the face of the thunder and lightning of a nearby storm and Betty calming him, sitting beside him and holding his hand. Due to his calmed condition, Hulk changed back to Banner overnight. Later, the pair stayed at a motel for some time, where Betty apparently wanted to have sex with Bruce, but he pulled back, as it excited him to the level which might change him into Hulk. Leaving every traceable possession behind, Betty sold her mother’s last remembrance, a necklace, to help the pair to travel to Grayburn College in New York City, and meet Dr. Samuel Sterns (Mr. Blue), a close ally of Bruce. Banner underestimated the track on him, and his email to Mr. Blue was easily traced by S.H.I.E.L.D., who then responded to the U.S. Army and General Ross. Helping Bruce Find an Antidote Upon arriving in New York City, Betty and Bruce met with Dr. Samuel Sterns, who tested his experimental antidote on Bruce Banner. During his transformed state, the Hulk was at the verge of losing control and destroying the laboratory, only to be calmed by Betty, whose interaction and soothing words made him control his anger and change back to Banner, allowing the antidote to work. However, soon after, the U.S. Army intervened, arresting Banner and taking the pair back into custody. On their way back to base, Army soldiers reported that the Hulk had been spotted in the streets. General Thaddeus Ross, Bruce and Betty realized that it was a transformed Emil Blonsky. Banner requested that Ross let him attempt to stop him, to which the general grudgingly compiled. A battle followed in which the Hulk fell weak in front of the now improved Blonsky; only to beat him when Blonsky’s actions endangered Betty’s life. After beating Blonsky, Hulk and Betty shared a peaceful moment together, in which he spoke her name, and then fled as more authorities arrived. Later, Banner, now in hiding at Bella Coola, British Columbia somewhere in the mountains, managed to retain Betty’s necklace and arranged for it to be sent back to her. Relationships *Thaddeus Ross - Father *Bruce Banner - Former lover *Leonard Samson - Former lover *Stanley - Friend Trivia *Betty is the only one of the Pre-Avengers love interests not to be featured, or even mentioned, in The Avengers. Pepper Potts is featured in an extended cameo, Peggy Carter is featured in flashbacks, and Jane Foster is shown on a S.H.I.E.L.D. screen to Thor by Agent Phil Coulson. *In the comics, Betty eventually becomes Red She-Hulk. References External Links * * Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Professors